There's No I in Team
by hi ppg im kitkat
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are going through some hard times. The professor is perverted, Miss. Keane is rude and slutty and Princess is well, princess. The only thing that could make this worse is the Rrb and Ppnkg. From the looks of it though, they seem to be the only people who understand. Regular pairings: Reds, Greens, and Blues. First story: )
1. Morning Mourning

**Hey! It's my first story! *victory music* lol! Hope you all like it.**

Disclaimer: i don't own anyone besides my characters.

RING! SMASH! Buttercup rolled around and wiped her eyes.

"Uhh!" She grumbled and slouched out of bed. The first day of school. But this year was was her senior year. Buttercup and her sisters would be able to move out of their father's house and be free. No one would bother them. All she had to do was wait 289 days, including weekends.

Buttercup turned on her shower water and hopped in hoping she'll end up fully waking up.

Bubbles' alarm clock went off, and she gracefully hit snooze, slid out of bed, and hopped to her shower. Boy was she excited!

"I'm almost there!" She thought as the warm water went down her back. Bubbles couldn't help but squee at the thought of being grown.

"The great sensation of getting older comes with a price. Nothing's free," Bubbles whispered as she laid her head against the shower's tile. Blossom woke up ten minutes before her alarm, so she decided if she took a quick shower she'll be able to read her book.

Blossom threw her bed spread off her and walked to her bathroom. There was a horrible sensation that ran down her spin as she stripped down. It was that sensation that comes when you feel like someone's watching you.

Blossom shrugged it off and hopped into her shower. Her auburn red hair matted down and she whispered,"I know you're there. I can feel your presence."

Butterscotch's eyes flickered open as her alarm clock rang. Her twin sister Bunny, turned it off and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Butterscotch was less then excited to remember that it was the first day of school.

"Dammit," Butterscotch cursed under her breath as she went over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. Since her dad was abusive and perverted, her and her sisters had to wear slutty clothes, so he would become turned on.

"It isn't fair!" Bunny spat out the tooth paste and frowned. She wanted to punch the mirror for showing her her reflection. Bunny was tired and stressed. All she wanted to do was to roll up in a ball and cry.

"Life is like a video game. It goes to the next level when it thinks you're ready," Bunny pulled her auburn brown hair behind her ear and sniffled.

Tears trickled down the girls' faces as they walked downstairs, hoping that none of them would be a victim of their father's cruel ways.

"Good morning girls," Professor smiled at his daughter and thought forbidden things. "How are you today?"

"Fine," They all said in perfect unison. Blossom went into the fridge and pulled out some milk. She saw her father staring at her, so she quickly put the milk back and decided that she wasn't thirsty.

Bubbles made quick eggs for her sisters, while still making sure Professor wasn't touching her. The five girls got the backpacks and school supplies and headed towards the door.

"Bye girls! Remember you're mine and only mine!" Professor called out as they closed the door.

"Now all we gotta do is make it through this school year without killing anyone!" Bubbles being the optimistic sister smiled.

"Easier said than done," Buttercup remarked as she spat out some ashes from a cigarette she lit.

"At least we have less days of school though," Bunny sniffled and put her hands behind her head.

"Oh please, it's still school all the same!" Buttercup spat as she looked away from her sisters. Butterscotch laughed at her siblings as they fought with each other.

"Oh boy! Here we go again!" Bubbles snickered at her brunette sister. The girls walked to school, except for Bubbles, who was skipping.

Bubbles gawked at how large the school was. The biggest school in the country without at doubt. The blonde girl turned her head and caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a large group of girls. Bunny saw this group and was also curious like Bubbles.

The two sisters walked over, seeing from a distance at what they big fuss was. It was two boys. Nothing big. "Wow! We wasted our time on a little fanclub meeting, right Bubbles? Bubbles?" Hearts thumped in her younger sibling's eyes as they store straight at this handsomely tanned blonde boy. As he whipped his hair to the side a smiled, Bubbles sighed. "Oh c'mon!" Bunny huffed while she dragged Bubbles away by her pigtails. They met with their sisters, who handed them their schedules.

"Omigod! They have girls' soccer and hockey!" Butterscotch squealed, which was not very often. A smile spread across Buttercup's face as she raced over to the sign-up sheet .

"Oh my gosh! Look at all these academics!" Blossom chorused as she brightly smiled at her schedules. Bunny eyed her and saw Bubbles in the middle of hormone-crazed boys, giggling at the horny comments.

"This is going to be a hell of a year!" Bunny huffed as she stormed to her first class.

me: this was a short first chapter. I did that because I want to see what you think so far :3^^


	2. 2nd Period

Me: Thank you for all the reviews. My chapters will be getting longer. Once again this was purposely made short. I hope you like it.

Boomer's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway, shuffling my binders in one hand, and memorizing my schedule in the other. I had become a master in the art of multi-tasking. Without a doubt, this was going to be far more difficult then any other year. I sat down in Literature, my second class of the day. I mostly just wanted it to be art or music, but beggers aren't chosers.

My focus was all over the room, until I spotted the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair was sandy blonde, neatly placed into two ponytails, alongside with a tank top and a sweater with a blue plaid mini skirt. To top it all of she had floral ankle kissers on.

She batted her long eyelashes and smiled at a redhead sitting next to her. They looked vaguely like each other, so it's a possiblitly they could be sisters. My gaze was rudely interrupted when Beat, my younger brother, stood right in front of me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I bluntly said. I really wasn't in the mood for his perverted jokes or rude comments about girls. You see, me being 18 I still didn't get why boys crack asshole jokes and get flirty with young women.

"Is it just me or do you think that blonde chick over there is hot as mess?" Beat did a dirty smirk as he looked her up and down.

"I thought you liked brunettes!" I rambled over my words and most likely sounded like a kindergartener. But I had every right to. That's my girl he's talking about. Fucker better learn his place!

"Well at this moment in time, blondes are H-O-T Hot!"

I store at him in disgust and vomited, "I'm flattered, really I am...but I don't live that way buddy, sooo..."

"Eww dude! I am NOT bi!" He gagged and made vomiting sounds

"I call homo!" Butch, my older brother, chuckled. He walked over to where Beat and I were standing

"I second that!" Blake, my other brother, laughed as he followed behide Butch.

I smirked at their comments as Beat yelled that he was striaght while Butch and Blake denied every thing.

"Alright you sorry excuses for a class, let's get this shit on the road!" Miss. Keane spat with hatred and gloom.

My girlfriend Brat was twirling gum around her finger then threw it at the back of . She walked over to the pretty blonde girl and got up in her face. "Did you throw this piece of gum at me?"

The blonde chick started to shutter with fear and slowly stuttered, "N-No, M'am," Her baby blue eyes started to turn aquamarine as she shrunk down into her little 'turtle shell'.

"A liar on our hands, hmm?"

Bubbles' P.O.V

"A liar on our hands, hmm?" I could smell the strong alchol on her breath.

"You think it's funny? Huh do ya? Well Brat, you better fucking answer!"

"Who's Brat? I'm Bubbles," I am so confused. Who is this Brat she speaks of, and from the sound of it her name fits better then Cinderella's glass slipper. "What the hell?" She got up im my face and the smell of alchol almost slapped me.

"Oh, why the fuck didn't you say that in the beginning?!" Omigod this woman has such a foul mouth!

"Listen lady, I understand that you dont like this fucker, but thank her, cause i can smell yo breath all the way back here!" Buttercup yawned as she leaned back in her chair.

"You know I think you and me are gonna get along well," smiled and BC mocked her smile back.

This is so weird. It most definetly confusing too. I took a big breath of air and sighed when and her wratched breath walked away from me. I giggled a little when she flicked the blonde slut sitting diagangle from me.

My smile met with the cute boy from the morning. He looked beside him and then looked at me. He brightly smiled and waved, of course I waved and smiled back, then both of us went back to what we were doing.

Life is so sweet! But something deep in my heart made me feel like my rose covered dream was about to become a bloody nightmare.

Me: There's the second chapter :) Don't forget to R&R if you want me to continue. Heads up because once this story is over and does well I'll make more. If not I might stop all in all. *~~*Tootaloo*~~*


	3. 3rd Period

Me: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for not writing sooner! My brother was graduating and I had internet problems, then I just got lazy. I am so ashamed for making you all wait. As a sorry present, I'll write two extra chapters.

Buttercups P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway and juggling my textbooks, while trying to listen to Butterscotch. She was ranting on about how much her algebra 2 class sucked, and how she wished we could the same classes. I didn't mind being with her all day every day, but sometimes I need space.

We stopped in front of my locker so I could put my things away. She kept saying that we should find and unsuspecting nerd who has the exact schedule as she, so we could trade.

"You know what we need to do?" Butterscotch asked while leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What should we do?" I snapped and glared at her. This bitch was getting on my nerves. "Get off of that locker," I sighed.

"What's your deal?! Did I do something wrong?!" Butterscotch huffed as she store at me. I was sure she was going to choke me until my eyes oozed out.

"Meow, cat fight," We snapped our heads around and saw two of the sexiest males in the world. Well they were, but their pride and ignorance was showing soo, they are officially not as hot.

"Oh did we scare you?" The one on the right said. He had raven black hair and extremely sexy green eyes, with pride in them of course. He had on a to fly to care tee on with black jeans and silver chains hanging down them. He turned his head at his friend who had on a navy blue military jacket on with a troll face tee under it, and the same jeans as hottie number one, except his chains were gold. He looked at me and I could see his ignorant navy blue eyes with piercings over it. He would be cute if you liked emo-punk guys.

"Hi I'm Butch and this is my pimp brother Blake. Sorry he's so ignorant," Butch smirked while Blake whispered,"Fuck you."

"Sup, I'm Buttercup and this is my annoying ass sister Butterscotch," I smirked back while Butterscotch stuck up her middle finger and stuck her tongue out.

Butch and Blake seemed a little alarmed at our introductions, probably thinking we were girly and would giggle when they said Hi.

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" Bubbles slammed her head into my stomach and started to suck in air.

"Yes,"

"Dad called and wanted to make sure you didn't have a boyfriend. And you do!" She started to cry while i picked her up bridal style and threw her some where.

"Crap! I hit that nerd!" Butterscotch and Blake started to laugh while Butch chuckled and replied in his deep sexy voice,"That nerds our older brother Brick. I'm sure he'll be fine,"

I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head and saw Blossom frowning at me.

"Can you go one day without hurting the innocent?!" She mocked and stomped away to get Bubbles.

Once she was gone I started to burst out laughing and holding my stomach.

After what seemed like a hour of laughing, Butch asked if he could walk me to my next class, since I didn't know where the gym was.

We were laughing and talking about what we liked to do and how much we hate our siblings.

"Hey, are you a lesbian?" He asked after I told him I was a all the way tomboy.

"I'm,sorta bi, but I would chose a dick over a chick any day!" I smirked and chuckled, and I thought I was being weird, but Butch chuckled along too. His laugh was so deep and soothing like the beach. It sounded so cool and refreshing that I just wanted him to laugh all the time. Which I feel very rarely, only on special occasions.

Our cute little comedy show came to a screeching halt, when this black haired bimbo came over wearing these leather platforms and fishnet stockings, while trying to rock these leather shorts and ripped tank top that stopped where her bra should stop. Underline trying.

"Hi Butchie!" She kissed him on the cheek making him frown. He saw me look her up and I wasn't gonna hide it, she looked like a prostitute. She looked and sounded so slutty that she might as well just walk around naked with a sign that says,"Hey I do one hour for $20, two hours for $40, and three for 60." Maybe then she'll be able to buy clothes not rags.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ouch! I'm just standing here minding my own business and this is how I'm treated!

"I'm the Dark Knight, fucker. You must be Ms. Bimbo? Oh you don't know who she is? Why she's Mrs. Modest, 's wife, arch-enemies. They don't exactly see eye to eye," I gave myself a 'Nice job' mental highfive, while Butch plastered a smile on and tried hard not to laugh.

"Actually my name is Brute, you fucking pussy bitch!" She stormed away and started to talk to some other sluts.

"Shall we go Mrs. Modest?" Butch asked in an actually very realistic British accent as he placed his hand out for me to hold.

"Of course Sir. Gentleman," I replied in the best British accent I could muster up, while holding on to his hand as he led me towards his group of friends.

We laughed as we did the physical activities and got to know each other better.

I felt a horrid feeling of hell, but all I could do was plaster a fake grin on.

Me: There we go! The two extra chapters are coming! Don't forget to R&R! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. *~~*Tootaloo*~~*


End file.
